In This Together
by Alternateapocalypse
Summary: When life takes an unexpected twist, four girls from 'reality' find themselves in the Naruto world. Without knowing the language; they find themselves having to adapt to the changes and challenges they are faced with in a world that is not their own. OC
1. To Begin With

**In This Together**

**Chapter 1- To Begin With...**

**Emily**

I trudged to school, the water of the soaked paths splashing over my black leather boots. I hummed, as the solid beat of "Rolling Star" by Yui pounded on my ears, blocking out the constant sound of the pouring rain. The grey sky had not ceased the endless bucketing of rain since I got up, which happened to be, well, half an hour ago.

I slid down the mud slide of the slope that, on a dry day provided a gentle incline to the footpath. Shaking my boots, I flicked bits of excess mud in all directions, as I made the trek to the library.

As I approached the library the bell rang, signaling the green doors to give way to the hoards of students that hide behind them. I sighed, slowing my pace waiting for the students to dissipate. When they didn't leave I frowned, wondering what the heck was going on.

I increased my pace, knowing that my friends would be in the library, Kadrienne dragging them in due to the absolute manga addiction that she has. I wonder what the flavour of the week is?

Upon entering the library I spotted the group, surprisingly not on the computers. I glanced to the row of them, realizing that she wasn't on them only because they were all taken.

I had walked up behind Antonia, not escaping one of the token crazy people in our group.

"Eemmiillllyy!" I heard, not even trying to evade the crazy person as I was almost immediately glomped. Seriously, the whole anime run-at-and-hug-to-death thing. I hate Mondays, my mornings and anything I generally have to get up for... This reminds me...

"You would think that you hadn't seen me yesterday, for the ENTIRE day." I replied, still a little miffed that she arrived at EIGHT in the MORNING, wanting to spend the WHOLE DAY at my house AFTER I told her that I got to bed at FIVE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!

She may of promised to never do it again, but I swear that she should NEVER drink another energy drink, and definitely not six of them all after ten at night. I watched as she noticed my eyes narrow into a glare aimed up at her, pulling down her woolen cap to hide her face.

"Rachel, she's glaring at me again! Make her stop, it's the evil glare!"

"No way, she'll just turn it on me." She replied, obviously not paying attention to the fact that I HAD turned the glare on her.

"EEP!" She emitted, loudly, hiding behind Antonia, who was even taller. Seriously, taller. Sigh. Rachel stepped back out after a second and gave me the secret handshake. I would detail it, but then it wouldn't be secret then would it? Antonia just turned her head away, looking at us out of the corner of her eye.

"Geeze, you people act just like my [crazy] friends."

To this we, as in Kadrienne, Rachel and me, replied at the same time.

"Really?" We asked, all turning our heads to the side, our eyes all widening into a crazy look.

"Eemmiillllyy!" I sighed turning to face the two crazy people.

"Yes?" Which one was it that spoke? Geeze, the could be twins, if Rachel wasn't a pure blonde.

Kadrienne looked amazed. "Rachel. Does. Not. Know. What. Naruto. Is."

Oh, that's the flavour of the week.

Okay, I am not so much into manga, but anime, well, let's just say try to mention one that I haven't heard of, if not seen.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Yeah, I know!" Kadrienne replied, throwing her hands in the air. "How can she NOT know what Naruto is?"

Possibly a slight over exaggeration, but true none the less. Antonia, Kadrienne and I tried to explain, but she wandered off, Kadrienne linked by her arm.

Traitor.

I sighed, following them to the Canteen. As I approached I heard a "What? No hot food left?"

A good moment for a face palm. It was the end of lunch, what did they expect?

"Not all the food. There are the new Latrop Croissants. We only have five though."

Rachel, always the reckless one, brought one, and encouraged us to do the same. They were nothing special, soon forgotten.

The bell rang. Time for class...

I sloshed my way home, shedding my boots just inside the door, I wandered down the familiar hall, aiming for the room that was mine. I dumped my bag, which was probably half soaked by now. Great.

By the time my mother got home I had already started cooking dinner, chicken teriyaki stir-fry.

Hours later, I curled up in bed, no thanks to the addictiveness of Fallout 3 and the awesomeness of the fanfiction "Fangrlz II: Legends". As I started to fall asleep, my mind turned over the events of the day, from the overly familiar, to the new topics.

'I wonder', I thought to myself as the "Flavour of the Week" presented itself. 'Would our group, survive in the Naruto World? Would we go in the Chuunin Exams?'

**~Dream~**

I dreamt of the unchanging Earth, although I was INSIDE the Earth. Usually I would be worried about the possibility of asphyxiation, but I was unusual unconcerned.

**~End Dream~**

I woke. Now that is usually nothing too interesting or exciting about that, but this time I woke in the middle of a street.

'You. Are. Freaking. Kidding me? Sleep-walking? Wait, where the hell am I?'

Well at least the place was slightly familiar and my sleep-walking self changed out of pajamas... that would be sooo embarrassing. An almost too convenient ladder was on the wall just inside the alleyway to my left, which of course, I climbed. This was slightly difficult, due to the wetness of the steel bars - my freaking hands kept slipping.

I got to the rooftop, gazing around to gain my bearings when I sighted the tower.

Oh no. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.

But it was.

Pein's Tower.

Sh*t.

I have to get out of here, NOW!

**Alternateapocalypse: As the author I wish to denote that this was inspired by Destiny's Hand's fanfiction, "Fangrlz".**

**BTW, if you replace my asterisks with vowels you might guess why it is rated T. Due to Emily's foul mouth the rating may increase. Considerably.**

**As was brought to my attention in a recent review, my grammar and punctuation was wonky. Some of it was me and some was the format I was using to post it. I hope that it is fixed now.**

**Additional Clause: If you, my readers, recognize the obscure references to our world, I will offer a one-shot of your choice in any of the following:**

**-Bleach**

**-Fullmetal Alchemist**

**-Naruto**

**-Deathnote**

**-Ouran High School Host Club and**

**-M.A.R.**

**-Shugo Chara**

**(possibly others if I recognize them)**


	2. Escape

**In This Together**

**Chapter 2- ...Escape.**

**Emily**

Alternateapocalypse: Emily swears too freaking much...

Rated T for Emily's 'naughty language'.

**Review**

Oh no. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is.

But it was.

Pein's Tower.

Sh*t.

I have to get out of here, NOW!

**Current Chapter**

I started to descend the two story ladder, when a shout rang out across the rooftops. Startled I looked up, only to recieve a shock when I saw a patrol group of rain ninja were approaching- fast.

Sh*t.

I let go of the ladder, the quickest way down, bending my knees on impact as I steadied my weight.

As if I was in slow motion, my hair fell into my face, and I realised the reason that they noticed me so quickly. My hair was BRIGHT, FREAKIN' ORANGE.

I swear my eye twitched.

I stood, saving that thought for later, flying into a sprint, thinking 'Oh, for f*ck's sake! Why don't I just paint a freakin' target on my forehead instead? It would work just as well!' I twisted around a corner, pushing myself faster; which was helped with the adrenaline flowing through my veins. Practically flying I ran down the narrow alleyway and vaulted over a concrete wall and held still, crouching low in some bushes. With held breath, I hid under the shrubs as I listened until the sound of the shinobi had vanished. When the complete silence overwhelmed me, I took a much needed breath.

I shifted, slowly getting to my feet and keeping low as I crept to the structure that I had trespassed on. I reached a door, but when I tried it, it was locked.

'Damn it! Give me a break!' I mentally called to the universe. The universe naturally didn't respond, because I really needed help. It could be wor-wait, I won't even THINK that.

I rummaged through my pockets, casually noting that for some reason, I wore ninja gear. A good point. What's that? Like three to one?

Stabbing my finger in my smallest pocket, I winced. Pulling out the offending object, I recalled the score.

Bad: In the Rain Village, 1, got noticed by rain shinobi and lost any surprise I might have had, 2, and luminescent orange hair, 3.

Good: I have weapons, 1, I am wearing ninja gear so I can blend, 2, and it's not raining or even cloudy, 3.

Okay, being in the Rain Village counts for three VERY BAD points at LEAST.

I pulled out another senbon needle, and picked the two tumble lock, and no; I am NOT going to detail. 'Cause it's not a very legal skill and I don't want to make any more juvenile delinquents for the already inadequate justice system to handle. Ain't that a b*tch?

Once inside I snooped around, to make sure that I wouldn't be surprised. While I waited for the sun to go down I cleaned out my pockets carefully, mentally noting the stuff that I had.

I don't think that a single kunai, five senbon needles and a katana would defeat a single shinobi, let alone whole squads of patrolling shinobi. Sighing, I stood up, and tried some of the justus that I might know from the anime. I tried for a long time but I just managed to make a couple of shadow clones. They barely looked like me, their proportions skewed and with stupid faces. No good in a fight- or close up.

Taking a rest, I looked out of the window, the sun setting on my right. 'If the sun rises in the east and sets in the west... that means I have to go- is it east to the Leaf Village?' I confirmed that yes, the Hidden Leaf Village is to the east because the Rain Village is in No-man's-land.

The sky was starting to turn pink, so I had to move now. Either that or leave it to tomorrow and risk them finding me.

Nope, today it is.

Once I had climbed to the rooftop I immediately raced away, jumping awkwardly from roof to roof. I hadn't gotten far when the roaming patrol caught sight of my vivid, waist-length hair.

Stupid hair...Heart beating rapidly, I flicked my hands into the bunshin no jutsu.

As the five disproportioned, yet similiar representations of me appeared, I had them swarm around me, then scatter (in pairs) in two other directions. I heard yelling behind me, "It's a ninja! Get them!" I continued in the same direction, always heading to the East.

I leapt to the next roof, half twisting to view my pursuers.

A single shinobi followed me.

My clone and I split up, I went north-east. My pursuer went south-east, tracing my clone.

I was less than 20 leaps away from my goal.

'19, 18, 17, 16, 15,' I thought counting down in my head as I felt one, then another clone go down.

'8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,'

Casting my mind back, I recalled the tree-climbing exercise that Team 7 did, likewise focusing my chakra to my feet.

I hope this works!

**Alternateapocalypse: Am I evil? Well, more reviews please! They help pump out the chapters! And please tell me what you think will happen... you never know! Prizes for those who guess right!**


	3. Raidon and the Raikage

**In This Together**

**Chapter 3- Raidon and the Raikage**

**Antonia**

**~Dream~**

Sparks filled my vision as the dream lit up in a flash of lightning, and I awoke.

**~End Dream~**

I groaned, wishing that the painful throbbing in my body would stop. I tried to move into a position that didn't hurt, and I stifled a cry of pain. Why did it hurt?

My hands travelled to the source of my pain and pressed down slightly pulling away to reveal a bright red substance that dripped of the hand. I reapplied the pressure, just managing to flip face-up and struggle to sit up against the jaggered wall to my left.

I sat for a while, applying pressure to the wound, noticing the flow of blood slowing as I dozed; zoning in and out. I refocused, shocked to see someone crouching in front of me. My eyes were fuzzy and with my free hand I slowly felt my face. My glasses were on; I confirmed. Why was it all fuzzy?

I heard the person talking to me, I judged that the person was male by the pitch of his voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying. "Help me..." I whimpered, my voice sounded different; crystal clear, my lisp- gone. The male cautiously placed me over his shoulder and ran at lightning speed into the mist, everything went dark.

When I awoke my wounds were bandaged, I was slightly shocked but I was glad it no longer hurt. A delicious smell filled the air as I turned to look around the eastern looking room. A hot steaming bowl of ramen was on a metal tray at eye level, next to where I lay. Wait, where the heck am I? "KYA!" I screamed, as I noticed the man who I assumed was my rescuer was crouching next to me, looking at me with concern in his blue-grey eyes and, as guttural noises are universally known, he jumped back swiftly in shock, also perhaps in embarrassment.

"I brought you a buranketto you shisen hiyayaka." the male said cautiously moving towards me again, slowly, as if I would bite. I never said I wouldn't now, would I? He motioned towards a large, dark blue cloth he was holding, I looked down at my own body. I was nude. I gave him an evil glare; mentally barraging him with as many curses that I could think of, as he looked away and blushed. I snatched the blanket from his hand and wrapped it around myself to preserve some of my dignity.

He opened his mouth to speak. Before he could do so I put up my hand.

"Dude, I have no idea what the heck you are saying."

Seeming to understand, he motioned to the wall with a elegant, red dress hanging from a peg, and weapon (possibly a spear or a javelin) beside it, standing to leave.

He wouldn't stop talking. Normally, I wouldn't care, but he was rambling at top speed in A LANGUAGE THAT I CAN'T UNDERSTAND! For all I know he could be saying that he is taking me to executed. Oh heck, why did I even THINK that?

We arrived at a pretty ambiguous building. I followed the man with some awkwardness.

He had reached what I assumed was the receptionist desk. He quietly bickered with him all the while gesturing wildly, usually at me. I assumed a well-worn stance, looking the other direction, the obvious I-have-no-idea-who-this-idiot-is look that I used on Kadrienne and Rachel. Thinking of the 'twins' as they were dubbed, I wondered if they and Emily were here. That would be so awesome, but I am getting my hopes up. The man, as I had no choice but to call him, seemingly won his argument and I was ushered into a room.

The occupants stared, and the bandages I wore suddenly felt tight, restricting my breathing. The silence was broken by the tallest of the lot.

"Raidon Amiko des ka?" I think it was a question. I think. The man who had brought me to this place stepped up and talked to him. The taller man seemed to question him. He answered, if sheepishly, running his hand through his short blonde hair. The taller man admonished him as I looked around. The two story building was Spartan in decoration, yet elegant in its own way. Two large windows gave a view of the village from behind the desk. It was rather unsafe, only if the occupant was as clumsy as I was. I guess that they probably were not. The large mahogany desk took most of the room's space, yet a tightly packed bookshelf was to be seen in the furthermost right corner of the room.

The tallish man was talking to me, gesturing to himself and saying a single word. "A." Well, a single letter. It could mean something totally different to what I knew. I wish I could leave, but something was telling me that that was not a bright idea.

**Alternateapocalypse: Dun-duh! The first main Naruto world character! Whoop, whoop!**

**These chapters maybe short, but they will definately increase in size as my dust bunnies become the infamous plot bunnies... named Ana and Toni. Tehehe...**

**Postscript: There is a reason why it is half English and half Japanese. You'll have to wait and see!**


	4. Meetings of Coincidence

**In This Together**

**Chapter 4- Meetings of Coincidence**

**Kadrienne**

The roaring of the wind flew past my ears, tugging my clothes behind me as the feeling of weightlessness pulled at my stomach. My eyes opened, and the horizion tilted in a gut wrenching way, especially when I noticed that the ground was, at least, fifteen feet away.

I plummeted the last few feet, possibly creating the largest dust cloud that I have ever made, yet I did not see as my face was planted into the ground. I flipped upright, amazed that I wasn't in extreme pain.

I studied my surroundings, quickly determining nothing of interest within my perception. The dirt road which was marred by the deep wagon tracks which stretched from the north to the south.

North or south? I pondered.

Snourth? No, that doesn't work.

I wasn't facing the road, so left or right? Always put your best foot forward, right? So left it was.

I walked to my left, feet tapping the ground as I walked, the half-skirt I wore swished around my legs, and I couldn't help the fact that I wanted my Ipod.

I walked FOR HOURS. HOURS.

I sighed.

My mind drifted, my face unconsciously smiling as I remembered the past times with my little, little brother. I sighed. I wish I knew where I was.

I shifted my stiff shoulders, only just realising that there was something on my back. I twisted my head over my shoulder. I stopped.

"Holy Fajebuz!"

There was a giant shuriken on my back. 'Okay, things have definitely changed,' I thought. Breathing in, I organized my thoughts.

I looked over myself quickly, because I was pretty sure that I didn't go to bed with a giant shuriken and a skirt on, although I did have ink all over my hands...

I wore a light blue, bell-sleeved shirt, with a belt of pouches ringed around me at the bottom of my rib cage as well as a light blue, half skirt over dark blue shorts.

I nodded my head slightly in agreement.

'Veerrry nice.' Oh, darn, now I sound like Rachel in my head. Or maybe she is IN my head. I wouldn't be surprised.

'Meh,' I thought, moving again, my thoughts now directed in a different line. I was pretty sure (hoping) that I was in the Naruto World, along with my friends, yet so far I had no point of recognition on which to orientate myself and we had clearly been split up.

Sighing, again, I shook my head, hoping to clear it with a physical motion. I suppose it worked because I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye. To the left, not too far ahead was an elderly (old) man struggling with the load he was carrying. I rushed ahead, aiming to help him.

"Hey, do you want some help?" I asked him. He looked at me warily, as if I spoke a foreign language.

"Nani?" He replied in a deep, smooth voice.

Ah. The reason he looked at me as if I spoke a foreign language was because I WAS speaking in a different language. Hmmn. What was that word again?

"Taskemas ka?" I asked, roughly using my very limited (and badly pronounced) Japanese. I think he got it after all, because he replied "Hai," and proceeded to load me with all the things.

I stumbled a bit under the weight, and tried to see my way forward.

We moved silently, for a language barrier is hard to breach. An hour or two passed, and the sun had started on it's descent when we walked into a small village.

We were walking through what I believed to be its centre, when suddenly a scream rang out. Not unusually, this scream was followed by yelling and shouting. Assuming that this had nothing to do with me I continued following the old man when suddenly my shoulder was jerked backwards with enough force to make me fall over, dropping the old man's things. I crawled up to my knees, trying to gather the items up again. When I stood, I saw that I was surrounded by angry, hurt and unhappy-looking people. What had I done?

The crowd yelled and jeered at me, throwing rocks and things at me. I felt my tears well up, but I refused to let them fall. These people didn't know me! They had no right to act like this! I was about to say so when the old man stepped in front of me.

He seemed to demand respect from them, and reprimanded them, gesturing to me. The crowd seemed to lose its anger and disperse. When everything had returned to what it was like before, the old man gestured for me to follow him.

Leaving the village again, I tried to use my limited Japanese to thank him.

"Arigato gozimas, ojii-san."

He shook his head and gestured to himself, "Huuan-san."

He tilted his head and gestured to me. I guessed he wanted my name.

"Kadrienne des." I replied, hoping I was right.

**Alternateapocalypse: Sorry for the wait! And thank you for your reviews! Tell me what you think people! R and R! Oh, and excuse my Japanese. Tehehe.**

**Toni: Don't forget her bad grammar...**

**Ana: And unusually short chapters!**

**Alternateapocalypse: Grr! Get back to the story, lest you actually become real!**

**Ana and Toni: We ARE real. In your head anyway.**

**Alternateapocalypse: Oh, yeah!**

***Ana and Toni facepalm***

**P.S. In the first chapter I was saying I would do one-shots of your choice, but you had to point out my obsure references, rewarding for reading! Ahehe...**


	5. Questions for Subtitles

**In This Together**

**Chapter 5- Questions for Subtitles**

**Rachel**

A sound of roaring reached my ears, a wave of heat reached my face, something I welcomed... until it disappeared and I fell into the Earth. Screams started as I sat up from my tangled position (face first in the ground if you have to know) and shook dirt out of my ears.

A weirdo landed in front of me and I am pretty sure I looked up and stared with a dumb-founded look.

"Are you wearing make-up?" I asked without thinking, I clamped my hands over my mouth as if to take the words back. I mean he could be a pervert transfestite who likes neko!

He just stared at me so I continued to ask questions.

"Why do you look like a cat?"

He demanded something of me but I didn't understand. He scowled ferociously, scrutinising me and unceremoniously threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! You could have asked first!" And, of course, he didn't reply. So, in retaliation, I struggled. He could still be a neko-like kidnapping pyscho.

He didn't soo much as even flinch.

Robo-neko. It's possible.

People slowly stopped screaming and I began to regain my hearing, even though the world was now upside down. The weird looking wrapped up... THING... on his back kept hitting me in the face, so I reached back up to his shoulder and tapped it in a (to me anyway) polite way.

And he threw me to the ground again, jumping back as if expecting attack.

It is soooo much fun landing face first in the dirt, with your butt in the air.

Oh, by the way, that is called sarcasm. Just in case you didn't know.

The purple wearing guy- I'm assuming it's a guy- roughly yanked me to my feet and demanded something in a quiet, threatening way.

"Man, this movie should come with subtitles!"

That was probably the convincing that he needed to know that she was not from this place. He let go of me, stepping back when the almighty power of seeing a wranger struck me. Where the heck did he come from?

They conversed briefly, the scowl- was it permenant? I want one- never leaving the wranger's face.

Sour grape. No, sour tomato.

Whatever.

He gestured briefly, and left. RUDE MUCH?

Cat-ears started walking off, and by the look on his face he expected me to follow.

Um, hello? Bipolar much?

Shrugging my shoulders I followed him. I was pretty sure I would trip over my own feet before I could get away if I ran... yeah.

I hurried to catch up to him and he glanced at me side-long.

"What was wrong with him? Why did he have no eyebrows? Why do you look like a cat? Is it Neko dress-up day?" Neko is a cat right? I thought to myself when he glared at me. What? Kadrienne the Manga-head told me the word.

He turned away, mumbling to himself in an aggravated way. "Why are you wearing make-up? Are you a cross-dresser?"

No response. Oh well.

Apparently we arrived at wherever he was going. It look very official-like.

"Woah! Are you a cross-dressing, super-spy undercover on a super-top secret mission against the arc-villian who is trying to take over the United States? You gotta be American. All the movies are. Or British. Are you British? Nah, I speak pommy."

While I talked to myself at top-speed, the weirdo talked to the all-official-like guards at the door. Unfortunately (for everyone else) I was still speaking at top-speed when he dragged me into a host of armed peoples. Dragged away I was still yattering on, I was put into a dank and very dirty cell. That shut me up. For two seconds.

"What the heck? You are a kidnapper! I knew it!" I yelled my hands trying, in a futile attempt, to break the bars.

They just walked away, locking both my cell and the solid steel door down the way I had come.

"Let me go!" I screamed, the sound echoing in my empty surroundings.

I was alone, in an unknown place. Yay for me...

**Ana: Yay! New chapter!**

**Alternateapocalypse: Shut up you.**

***Ana pouts***

**Toni: (from Alternateapocalypse's kitchen) That was mean, baka!**

**Alternateapocalypse: Urasai. Please R and R. They're taking over!**

**Ana: Also apologise to the masses!**

**Alternateapocalypse: Why?**

**Toni: (coming out with all of Alternateapocalypse's 'hidden' chocolate) For the first thing.**

**Alternateapocalypse: (trying to strangle the apparition of her mind) Oh, yeah sorry peeps who might be offended at Rachel's name-calling. I...t...w...a...s...n...t...m...e... and the still short chapters, next one will be longer!**

**Alternateapocalypse: P.S. I have special prizes for all of my lovely readers, but it will be a little while before you get them... I will post them...**


	6. A Jack Of All Trades

**In This Together**

**Chapter 6- A Jack of All Trades**

**Alternateapocalypse: Warning! Emily is back.**

**Emily**

**Review**

**I was less than 20 leaps away from my goal.**

**'19, 18, 17, 16, 15,' I thought counting down in my head as I felt one, then another clone go down.**

**'8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,'**

**Casting my mind back, I recalled the tree-climbing exercise that Team 7 did, likewise focusing my chakra to my feet.**

**I hope this works!**

**Current Chapter**

I was eagle-spread in the long grass trying to regain my breath as the adrenaline rush faded.

_~Flashback~_

_I hit the ground running, leaping, focusing my image._

_I slipped, my hand just grabbing the edge. "Sh*t!" I swore._

_The damp ground rushing to meet me, a familiar scream._

_The distant yells of the fortress following me through the grass._

_~End Flashback~_

I took a deep breath, releasing it softly. "Sh*t", I cursed. I had to get further away. I struggled to my feet, the grass reaching my chin I ran through the trees and grass, the thought of pursuers spurring me on, the trees reduced to a dull green blur, the grass a stinging nuisance on my bare parts of my skin.

I don't remember to dim light of dawn, or the roadside Restaurant that I collapsed in front of and I don't remember the elderly lady that rushed to me.

_~Dream~ _

_Covered by the Earth I hid, panic clawing up my spine, the Earth a comfortable, protective embrace around my shivering frame. The thudding of feet above me made me flinch, thinking that the hollow space I inhabited would be crushed, and I would be found by those I wanted to escape... then the roof cracked._

_~End Dream~_

I started straight into a sitting position, clawing at the cotton sheets that held me prisoner, gasping for the air I needed. I settled somewhat, but remained alert. I surveyed the room I was in, the plain accessories and wooden floors said that this room was not used often. I noticed a small, wooden chair with my clothes folded neatly on it. I climbed out of the sheets, and changed out of the white nightdress I wore.

Once dressed, and without the apparition of anyone I moved to the door. Twisting the brass handle, I pushed softly discovering that it was unlocked. I moved slowly out to the warmth of a kitchen. Okay, so I wasn't captured by the Shinobi of the Rain Village. That's a plus. An elderly woman walked in, her hands laden with dishes, not noticing me. I walked over and took the dishes, placing them on the bench she couldn't see. She exclaimed out loud, fussing over me. I was backed into a chair the bench in front of me loaded with bowls of food. "Ah," I said. "I don't have any money."

She shook her head, not understanding me. I drew out the wallet that I had found in my pockets in the Rain Village. It jingled. Weird, I had money.

Not that I'm complaining.

I tried to give her money but she refused.

Okay, I thought turning my attention to the wallet I had. It looked like my normal wallet, the fake snake skin pattern in a purple colour. Hmmn... I want to give it a name. What? Naruto did it too! That's it! I announce you to the world as Hebi-chan!

I dismissed the thought now that it had been finalised, continuing eating my food.

The bench I was eating at was approached when I was close to the end of the ramen stream that the older lady kept serving. Inhaling the last of the ramen, I finally shook my head at her next offer, studying the dark-haired man who had sat down in the middle of the bench.

He noticed my gaze, meeting me with his orange eyes and walked up to me casually, offering his hand. He spoke in rapid Japanese, which I soo didn't get. Ars*h*l*...

In my silent reply, the old lady distracted his attention. Speaking rapidly, she gestured to me, making me assume that she was saying that I didn't speak their language and making me feel very... stupid.

I studied the newcomer: dark hair; almost black, orange eyes (Dorothy is soo not in Kansas anymore) and x-shaped scar on his right cheekbone with a set of katana at either side of his belt.

I realised that he was watching me and turned away muttering about annoying strangers who should at least LOOK embarrassed that someone is staring at them instead of just taking it with that annoying smirk plastered on his face.

D**chebag.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around only to see the annoying man only two centimeters away from my face. My eye twitched.

"Sumimasen?" He said with a slight smirk. In my head I heard him being all sing-song like. B*st*rd.

"What?" I replied, my temper fraying, and again my eye twitched.

He tried to show that he was going to do something involving hand signs to me.

At least he was telling, or TRYING to tell, me first.

I nodded anyway.

He performed a long series of hand signs, that I was sure were meant to be fast, but I could follow easily.

He touched my forehead, a very bright light flared on my necklace, which I had somehow been able to bring; despite the fact I wasn't wearing it when I went to bed.

The light started to fade, leaving the normal (and pale in comparision) daylight to illuminate the surroundings.

"What the f*-?" I exclaimed, glaring at the man.

"-it wasn't me ya know! It was that necklace your wearin'!"

"Speak. Normally. Or otherwise, I will cut out your tongue, so I do not have to listen to it." I replied automatically. A light bulb flashed on in my brain.

"What did you say?" I asked in shock, he looked at me puzzled.

"I said-"

I cut him off. "-I know what you said, I was making sure that I heard you right. What. Did. You. Do... exactly?"

Without apparent effort he spoke correctly, making me idly wonder if he had been acting or undercover as both an idiot AND a jerk.

"I performed a translation jutsu, so that we can understand one another better."

Okay, I thought, that was helpful.

"Who are you?" I asked, as my smarts finally kicked back into gear when I failed to recognise him as a character in the Naruto world.

"I am..." He replied dramatically, somehow making the floor spin and unseen lighting effect focus on him, "... the one, the only..." Oh, get on with it! "The Awesome Kensai! And I am willing to escort you to wherever you may be heading."

Hmmn, aside from some serious castration possibilities in his future... but then he might be helpful in getting around to places...

"What do you do?" I asked, considering the offer.

"I, the Awesome Kensai, am a jack-of-all-trades!"

He may roll that off impressively for an anime character, but I knew a lie when I heard it. I glared.

"Please," he said. "Just let me tell you which way at least!"

My pride, curse the thing, rose up. "Who says I'm lost? I could be exactly where I want to be, dammit!" I huffed.

"You want to be at a roadside restaurant in the middle of nowhere?"

"Umm... nooo."

"Where are you going then?" He replied, fixing me with his eyes so that I had to answer.

"Konoha... why?" I answered.

"Great!" he exclaimed, seeming to ignore my question. "We can travel together!"

"Why would I want to travel with you?" I muttered, just loud enough to him to hear. "For all I know, you could be a Jiraiya-ian disciple!" Stupid tongue twisters...

He laughed, seemingly genuine. "Is he really THAT well known?"

"Yes. Yes indeed he is. In fact, he is infamous."

He laughed again, then stood, stretching like a cat.

"Well? Do you want to travel with the Awesome Kensai? Or by your lonesome?"

Well, if curiousity will kill the cat, my satisfaction will bring it back... in theory.

"Yeah, yeah, Kenny. I'll go get my stuff."

**Ana: Yay! Translation and larger chappies!**

**Toni and Ana dance around in circles.**

**Alternateapocalypse: Read and review, 'cause my translator was introduced! Hooray! **

**Alternateapocalypse joins the dust-bunnies. Or plot-bunnies rather...**

**And to all of my lovely reviewers, thank you! I enjoy all of it! Even the constructive criticism! **


	7. Dreams of Illusions, Or Dreams of a Past

**In This Together**

**Chapter 7- Dreams of Illusions, or Dreams of the Past?**

**Antonia**

**Review**

"A." Well, a single letter. It could mean something totally different to what I knew. I wish I could leave, but something was telling me that that was not a bright idea.

**Current Chapter**

The man escorted me back to the place I had woken up, all the while chattering away. Again. I mentally tuned him out (it's not like I understand him anyway so it's not like I am being rude), wondering why the largely built man thought he knew me.

We arrived, the building like something out of feudal Japan. He showed me inside, and to my room. I changed into some provided clothing, and crawling into the 'bed' on the floor, falling asleep immediately.

_~Dream~_

_I looked around, the solemn air stirring around me. The long grasses swayed, my hair waving in a similar fashion; a dark veil. I sighed as a pair of feet I was expecting to hear thumped the ground heading towards me, to halt at my side. _

_"Were we going?" The voice asked; a high-pitched child's voice that I recognised._

_"No," I replied, unable to influence the decision, seemingly a prisoner within the body for the dream. I recognised this as a dream, yet, there was no changing. The dream, like so many others had the anime technique, the scene similar to the hundreds of others I had witnessed._

_"Why?" The familiar voice asked._

_"We need to be here, and don't ask me how I know, I just do." _

_They sighed, defeat seeping into the voice. "As you wish, Amiko-sama."_

_~ End Dream~_

I woke slowly, the dream starting to fade away. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Stretching I stood and dressed myself back into the dress before walking out to the hallway. As I walked out and an almost blinding light flashed out behind me. I whirled around, slipping effortlessly into a defensive crouch. A dull, muted thud behind me made me whirl again my arm stretching out to catch the attacker off-guard.

My would-be "attacker" was currently sitting on his butt, scratching the back of his head, looking apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, surprising me a bit. "I saw a bright light flash up here, and the Raikage gave me the job to look after you, so I thought you might be getting attacked. Sorry Amiko-san!"

Half of what he said went through one ear and out another, as I felt my anger flare.

"YOU COULD SPEAK ENGLISH THE WHOLE TIME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"

He blinked, looking shocked. Recovering, he stood and dusted his spotless clothing off.

"What is English? Is that what you were speaking before?"

I frowned slightly, playing along for a bit. "Yes," I answered sharply. "But how can I understand you clearly now, if you weren't speaking English before?"

He blinked.

"Well, do you wanna go?" Rico asked, turning his blonde head towards me and including me in the conversation that I was the topic in. Annoyed, who me?

I sighed, releasing my anger at all of these people talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, omitting a, possibly, important thing.

"Ummmmm... Rico?" I started, unsure as to how to bring it up.

He half turned to face me. "Yeah?"

"Ah, well... you all seem to know and remember me very much but... how?" I asked, as the two of us walked slowly to whatever destination we were going to.

"What? Are you saying that you don't remember anything from here?" He replied, his arm sweeping horizontally in front of us to include the wide and gently curling valley.

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything before I turned six. Once I was adopted by my parents I was taken to a doctor, who said it could be permanent. So far it has been."

Rico looked astonished. "Well... you were born to the Raikiri Clan, pretty much the noble family of the Lightning Country." He paused, letting me gather my concentration or to formulate his next sentence.

_~Flashback~_

_A young girl, no older than five ran through the carefully cultivated gardens that made the courtyard, her luxuriously long, middle-length hair flowing out behind her in a river of chocolate brown. A servant of the house ran up to her, and she immediately stopped where she was. "Amiko-sama! Please refrain from such childish behaviour! Your father will be severely disappointed." The female attendant reprimanded, her tone broking no arguments. _

_"Hai, Metsuka-sensei!" Yet the girl hesitated, "Metsuka-sensei? Why would father care of my actions? After all I am his sixth daughter..."_

_~End Flashback~_

"You were a happy person all the time around others, but only with those that knew you well. Otherwise you wore a mask to hide your emotions and show appropriate... responses expected of the sixth child of the main family in the Raikiri." He sighed, running a callused hand through his light hair. "Your 'mask' made it hard for you to find true friends that you could confide in. You had many admirers, especially seen as you had yet to adopt the ferocious attitude of your older sisters, which caused them to mock you, although you were only six at the oldest."

We topped the slight rise ahead of us in silence Rico, who was silently struggling to form the next sentence, sighed again.

I guess it might be slightly infuriating to see someone you know only to have them forget you completely. I felt a pang of guilt, immediately followed by anger at my situation. I couldn't help the fact that I lost memories!

Slowly I worked through my head to figure out a tug I could feel but couldn't place. Rico said I was born here. I didn't remember that. But the feeling pulled in the opposite direction, as if what I had thought was wrong.

Was I really born here?

I raced ahead, not clearly choosing a direction and letting my feet decide the path I followed.

My mind whirled with many different images that all suddenly made the sense that didn't connect in the 'real' world. My many 'dreams' that all had a continuing storyline those lead to the next dream.

The fragments of 'remembered activity' that I had never done before.

I have been here.

I was born here.

I am Amiko Raikiri, sixth daughter to Haruko Raikiri. My family was considered the noble family of the Lightening Lands due to our establishing history of the country, and our continued perseverance in the protection of the country.

My feet slowed as I became completely aware of my surroundings.

"Amiko-san! Amiko-san! Wait for me!" Rico yelled out, his voice coming in from the distance. I sighed.

"Rico-san! Over here!" I replied, my voice carrying across flat landscape. I studied my surroundings.

A once-marvellous stone wall stood in front of me at twice my height, the stone's beauty marred by creeper vines and moss. Cracks lined every square meter, with a large crumbled section of wall the source of the strain on the wall.

_~Flashback~_

_"HEAVE! HEAVE!" A distant voice rumbled in time with each ear ringing crash against the stone. _

_"Mistress! Mistress Amiko!" A servant called, her voice high-pitched with fear. I moved to her with quick, measured steps. _

_"Yumo-san. Please be calm. My father will deal with this. There is nothing to fear."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Rico..." I started as he came up beside me.

"Yes... Amiko...-san?" He replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Did they all die? Everyone else? Are they dead?"

Rico looked sympathetic as he confirmed my fears, "Every single one... they were slaughtered by an army, and the warriors that returned from the battle-field were taken by surprise. They didn't stand a chance."

"But why attack a family like this... It makes no sense." I stuttered

"It makes perfect sense. If you wipe the family out you wipe away the power source of the nation. Also, any survivors would be severely disadvantaged with post traumatic stress and crippling loneliness and grief..."

I felt my anger surge as well as something else. I jerked as sudden pain flared down my back, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Argh..." I moaned, blackness starting to envelope my vision. The last thing I saw was someone falling to their knees and reach out to catch me.

**Ana and Toni are rummaging in Alternateapocalypse's cupboard, throwing out anything green.**

**"What are you doing?" Alternateapocalypse asks, and upon receiving no answer shrugs. **

**"My apologies. The usual suspects are being... quiet... and upon which I will say yay!"**

**Read and Review. That is the rule.**


	8. An Attack While Blind

**In This Together**

**Chapter 8- An Attack While Blind**

**Kadrienne**

**Review**

**Leaving the village again, I tried to use my limited Japanese to thank him. **

**"Arigato gozimas, ojii-san." **

**He shook his head and gestured to himself, "Huuan-san."**

**he tilted his head and gestured to me. I guessed he wanted my name. **

**"Kadrienne des." I replied, hoping I was right.**

**Current Chapter**

The tall grass swayed with the wind; blocking my view of the dirt path that twisted twenty or so metres to the dark wooden fence of Huuan's home. I continued walking, the buckets of water sloshing as I moved almost unbalancing me as they did the first time.

It had been almost two weeks since I arrived in this world.

_~Flashback~_

_"Huuan-san?" I queried as I scrubbed plates in the small sink. He looked up from his work at the table._

_"Yes..." He replied slowly. _

_"What is it like outside of this village?" _

_I hadn't had the chance to ask all the questions I had so far in the week since I arrived, and the day and a half that I had been able to speak in Japanese; after my 'tattoo's' as they were dubbed swirled into a butterfly pattern and blinded me with an intense light._

_Huuan sighed as he contemplated this question. "Do you always choose difficult questions to ask others? Or is it just a habit?"_

_"Hmmn. A bit of both." I replied with a smirk. _

_I had claimed that I had amnesia, so as to cover my inability to speak the language and to justify my curiousity. Actually, I didn't actually claim that, I just allowed that opinion to be formed of me in the village. It definitely helped them to relax a little bit._

_I am pretty sure that Huuan knew what I had let happened, yet he hadn't exposed me. Or pointed it out to me. _

_He raised an eyebrow._

_"What do you know of shinobi?"_

_"Hmmn. That is a very general question. I know what they are and what they do. Is that what you mean?" I replied._

_~End Flashback~_

We had had a very detailed discussion on things I had already known and some things I did not know about shinobi.

I wonder how much he knew and how he knew that.

I wandered down the path to the just-in-sight house. I sighed, the crunch of my boots and the splash of the water dominating my hearing. I reached the house soon after, putting down the water down to find the house eerily silent.

I crept to the door, and peeked into the house as harsh voice rang out.

"Tell us Old Man!" said the only person that I could see.

He was short and well built, but not a shinobi.

"Why?" I Huuan replied, he head tilting to suggest a lack of information.

A ringing slap echoed in the room as Huuan's head moved from the force.

"Tell us or die." He growled leaning so close to his face, that the man's moustache brushed Huuan's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ringing metal announced the drawing of many weapons. Huuan moved so fast out of my line of sight.

I pushed the door into the room to see a bleeding and dead Huuan. The man turned around to face me, sneering at the sight.

"Lookie here boys. We gots some little girlie walkin' in on our here conversation. We don't like little eavesdroppin' things hangin' around." He threatened in a menacing tone.

"You k-killed Huuan-san." I stuttered.

"Ooooh? And what are you gonna do about it, girlie?"

I saw red.

**Alternateapocalypse: Well, I really dislike this chapter but it had to be written. Please Read and Review.**

**Ana: Watch out Alta!**

**Alternateapocalypse dodges a rotten pumpkin, only to get hit by a tomato of similar quality. Grabbing a microphone to be hear over jeers of: 'You bitch! You make us wait that long when we are so loyal, AND THEN GIVE US THIS TINY EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTER?'**

**Alternateapocalypse:...Quiet! I am sorry! I will put up the next one in about a week!**

**A question, would you rather I refer to the characters in their starting 'real world' names, or in their aliases?**


	9. A Sandy Start

**In This Together**

**Chapter 9- A Sandy Start**

**Rachel**

**Review:**

**They just walked away, locking both my cell and the solid steel door down the way I had come.**

**"Let me go!"**

**Current Chapter:**

I had sat in the same spot for... AGES~! I sighed, flopping down on the hard steel bench.

"OWWW!" I yelled as the I felt the pain that caused. I could practically hear Kadrienne saying, 'Haha! I'm -hehe- sorry -hehe-! You already noticed that the bench was metal!'

I got up, looking at the reflective surface opposite the bench. I studied my reflection. The person who looked back at me was almost a complete stranger.

The stranger had red hair, that almost fell to her waist, bands that wrapped around her whole forearms and long almost boot-like shoes that reached her knees with open toes. I only recognised her by the fact that she had my blue eyes and goofy grin.

"... COOL!" I yelled, punching my fist in the air. Wrangerness, here I am!

I lay back down and was going to take a nap when a bright, shiny light filtered through my closed eyelids and faded away as suddenly as it disappeared.

"What the heck?" I said to myself, standing up again. Loud footsteps rang out, closing in to wear I was. The door slammed open.

"What the hell happened? What do you do?" One guy yelled in my face, his breath was... garlicy.

...

Wait a second! Did he just speak English? Or did the God of Irony decide to turn on the subtitles late into the second episode because they only just realise it wasn't English? A voice in my head said 'that sounds like something you would do, Rachel.' It sound suspiously like Emily, Antonia and Kadrienne all at the same time. Though, god, they had said it enough times since we met.

"Hey, guys, I don't think she understands Japanese." A breaking voice informed the men and women who were searching the room. I turned to look to see it was the make-up wearing neko-robot that brought me here.

"Really?" Asked the guy who was previously yelling in my face.

"Why don't you ask her?" He replied in a mocking tone.

I snapped my gaping mouth closed, sucked in a deep breath and yelled.

"What the heck? You guys speaky da Englee? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Cat boy spoke up.

"What is da Englee?" He asked, then shook his head as if it wasn't important. "Never mind that. You do speak Japanese?"

I took the most serious face I could summon. "Is that the language you were speaking to me in when you found me?"

Robo-neko nodded his head.

"Then I didn't know how to speak Japanese. We are speaking in Japanese now though..." I clutched my head in frustration.

A woman dressed in rusty brown and red on the far side stood erect and saluted the Garlic Man.

"Sir! We detect no traces of jutsu on the surroundings, sir!" She barked crisply.

"At ease, Maikazu. We may have figured out what the flash was." He gestured to me. I opened my mouth to say 'what the hell? I didn't do anything!' When he continued. "A translation jutsu. This child couldn't speak Japanese at all before. Please make sure of it."

I fumed at the 'child' remark, I am 15! When the woman- Maikazu I remembered- stalked, yes; stalked like my cat Sox, towards me I considered running then dismissed it. If they wanted to kill me they would have done so before.

Once she reached me, her hands moved rapidly, though when I concentrated, I could see what she was doing, as if time slowed down. Shocked I jumped slightly, which broke whatever made it happen.

"Bloodline Limit: Secret Tracking Sense!" She exclaimed. She peered at me as if she wanted to see into my skull.

"Sir!" She called. "I can see traces of a Translation Jutsu! But, sir, isn't that jutsu only used in the Southern most parts of the continents? Isn't it also a jounin-ranked jutsu, sir? How could a child do that?"

He shrugged simply replying, "She is no jounin, nor from the Southern Coast. These are questions to ask her." He gave me a demonic look, one that said tell-us-now-or-your-in-for-pain.

"I have no idea! I came home from school, went to bed and woke up in a crater with Robot Neko yelling at me! I have no idea where I am, and I had no idea what anyone was saying!" I yelled in reply, my body shaking from terror.

It had been a day since I had received my 'Translation Jutsu' as they called it, or 'The Irony Gods Gift of Subtitles' as I called it.

At least they fed me. That means that they're not gonna kill me, right? Argh! I am going to go swampy turtle on someone's ass!

The door opened and I jumped. I didn't hear someone approach. I watched the door as it opened, to see someone in white and blue robes, as well as a scarred guy with sandy hair.

I stood. "Hey, what do you want?"

The sandy haired guy stared at me with a horrified face.

"Address the Kazekage with respect!" He demanded. I threw up my hands.

"Hold on, he is the whaty-what?" I asked, this meaning nothing to me.

"HE IS THE KAZEKAGE AND YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH THE UTMOST RESPECT!" The sandy haired guy yelled, his face red.

"The wind shadow?" I repeated. The man was about to have a fit when the guy in white and blue stopped him.

"Hibiki, that is enough." He said calmly. "She is obviously not aware of our political structure. Girl!" He directed his gaze at me, and I was lost for a second.

'His eyes, they're not right...'

"Girl! The Kazekage is addressing you!" Hibiki yelled.

Automatically the response formed; "My name is not girl, idiot! My name is RACHEL. Do you need me to spell it? R-A-C-H-E-L. RACHEL!"

'Oh cr*p.'

"CHILD!" Hibiki roared.

"RACHEL, ARE YOU DEAF OLD MAN!" I retorted.

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

"ANNOYING SH*T FOR BRAINS, TEME-JII!"

"...How did you know my name?"

"Your name is Hibiki Teme-jii?"

Dead silence racked the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed, holding my sides in case of the splitting issue as Hibiki and Wind Shadow watched.

"To business. Who are you child?" The Wind Shadow asked, peering at her from within his cloak.

"Well..." I said, wondering what to say. "I am Rachel Camerons, I have two sisters and two brothers. I live in Australia and have never been here before. As you said I don't know of 'Wind Shadows' and this political structure, I've only just been given the language by the Irony Gods, so how could I know?"

"Hibiki. What do you think?" The Wind Shadow asked. Hibiki paused for a moment, considering.

"She is young, and most probably untrained. But as you can probably tell she has massive amounts of Chakra for a female, indeed she has more raw chakra than most of the boys her age. If she is trained the 'right' way, she become highly valuable to Sunakagure." He finally replied, his face still thoughtful.

"Very well." Wind Shadow replied. "Hibiki, assimilate her into Suna. Have her teamed with Konatsu and ... Senaka? Is that her name? Whatever, that team. Dismissed."

The Wind Shadow left. Hibiki slumped, visibly defeated. Or was that relieved?

"Gir- Rachel. We need to change your name. It's too unusual, and would stand out. Hmmm..." He said, mostly to himself. I waited.

"How does the name Ananiki sound?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Any name is better than 'Girl'." I replied, relieved.

"Okay Ananiki, now we need to lodge you and give you a background.

**Alternateapocalypse: Okay!~ Another chapter done! Yay!~**

**Ana: You're only happy cause you finished cleaning...**

**Toni: and cooking brownies.**

**Alternateapocalypse: You know it! R & R for some brownies! (And –finally- some action in the next chapter!)**


	10. Travels and Revelations

**In This Together**

**Chapter 10- Travel and Revelations**

**Emily**

**Review**

**He laughed again, then stood, stretching like a cat. **

**"Well? Do you want to travel with the Awesome Kensai? Or by your lonesome?"**

**Well, if curiousity will kill the cat, my statisifaction will bring it back. In theory.**

**"Yeah, yeah, Kenny. I'll get my stuff."**

**Current Chapter**

I sighed, glaring at Kenny's back. Why, oh why did I agree to this?

I sighed again.

"Is there something wrong with the air down there that you must regularly exhale loudly?" Kenny asked, twisting his head around to see me.

"Is there less air up there that ruins your brains? Cause I believe I threatened to castrate you if you made a jab about my height again." I growled. He stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah? Bring it, short stack!" He challenged, sneering slightly. I walked up to him slowly...

...and kicked him square in the balls.

"Ow." He groaned as he collapsed, clutching his... procreative area. I kept walking, hands in my pockets, whistling. I felt better now.

He had caught up to me awhile back on the track and, wisely, kept any short jokes to himself.

This left him rather quiet.

We had travelled a fair distance, cutting through several farming acreages, and through a dense rainforest. How did I know it was a rainforest? Simple, it poured the entire time we were in there, although it still was.

"Kenny! Are we there yet?" I asked, for the 479th time. Yes, I was counting.

"We're nearly there." The 364th time he'd said that. "But, at the rate you travel... we will need to set up camp soon. Plus there is something I should probably tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked. He declined to answer and ran a hand through his black bangs. He wandered off the track a little, to find a clearing or somewhere decent to sleep, hopefully out of the ceaseless rain.

We reached a damp clearing in the mass of foliage just after the rain stopped it's incessant downpour.

"Kana..." He drew the 'name' out as if it hurt him to say.

I know what you are thinking and what? Yeah, the name Emily isn't going to stand out in a place that speaks Japanese, not. So, camouflage.

"Hello! Kana! Are you alive in there?" Kenny yelled in my face, waving his hand in my face like it's going to sprout magic awakening stuff.

"No. I'm dead and have gone to Hell, obviously, as I still have to listen to your annoying voice." I replied in monotone. He acted as if momentarily hurt, then sobered up.

"Kana, I should probably tell you that I am not a jack-of-all-trades. I'm a shinobi. A Konoha shinobi to be precise." He explained. I laughed.

"You can't be serious! You a ninja? You were there right? When I kicked you in the balls? What ninja can't dodge that?" I continued to laugh until I realised that he wasn't saying anything.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Very." He replied. But then his face lifted. "Mah, mah! I can't wait to get home! Yakisoba! Yakisoba!"

"You can't keep a serious face for more than a few seconds, can you?" I replied.

"Ouch. That hurts you-" Kenny started to retort, before fourteen men jumped out, pulling out all sorts of arms.

"Ah... You guys wouldn't happen to be an escort or anything would you?" I asked, seemingly prompting them to attack.

Ten of them jumped to attack Kenny, while four raced at me.

One swung a oversized katana at me as I scrambled backwards to avoid.

"Hey! Those things are sharp you know!" I yelled, leaping to the side to avoid another of the men, this one holding a kunai.

"Doton jutsu: Hyoujin Yari!" (Earth Style: Sharp Spear) I threw myself out of the way again, only to end up in the line of a Fuuma Shuriken.

"Damn it!" I cursed as the kunai wielding man attacked again, this time I only side stepped; swinging my knee up into his gut. As he collapsed, the long range weapons user threw a volley of senbon, which as I moved managed not to hit any vital areas. It still hurt like hell, though.

"Gah!" I yelled, twisting on the spot as another (or maybe the same) fuuma shuriken hurtled past me. Over balancing I fell in an unceremonious heap, rolling up to my feet.

"Doton jutsu: Jishin Yuri!" (Earth Style: Earthquake Tremor)

"Woahah!" I exclaimed, almost losing my footing as everything seemed to move. Almost as suddenly as it had started, it stopped and I glanced to the ninjutsu user; collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. The other two hesitated, glancing at their comrade.

"Sakutoshi! Ringo! Get rid of your enemy!" I heard yelled from behind me, a grunt following a moment later; the noise almost in my ear.

I swung around, seeing Kenny holding him up with a fist in his gut before tossing him aside.

"I'm your opponent, trash!" He said, a dark and menacing aura surrounding him. He didn't even take his eyes off his opponents as he said; "Kana, take them out. Use whatever means necessary if you don't wanna die."

He flashed away; slamming into one of the men, his katana flashing.

I felt the need to duck, just in time to avoid a shuriken imbedding it's self in my head. The weapons user through more at me, though this time I could see them, or at least what direction they are going in. Weaving passed them, I drew my sole katana from its sheath and ran at the weapons user.

I reached him and with a clumsy side stroke I sliced at his ribs before he had time to react. An infuriated yell alerted me to the danger to my left as straightened my katana and rolled under the swing. As I stood, I twisted away from another infuriated swipe and brought my blade to meet his. As I struggled to push through his attack, he snarled at me; no words were spoken. I jumped backwards as I found my strength waning.

Before he could move to attack again, I brought the attack to him, swinging as fast and as hard as I could, from all directions. His blocks becoming weaker; I pressed the advantage, only for him to leap as far away as he could when another voice yelled, "Retreat!" He leapt to the trees, other flashes blurring past to collect the injured enemies.

Silence fell once again, although I had a definite ringing on steel on steel in my ears. I shook my head, stumbling to the ground.

"Errgh." I moaned; a dull headache thumping into my attention. I heard footsteps behind me, and turning to see Kenny standing there.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I groaned. "Just f*ck*ng dandy."

He chuckled softly, muttering to himself.

"What was that?" I demanded, trying to be threatening with a type two headache. I obviously failed, Kenny taking pity on me.

"I said that was convenient, I was wondering if I would have to attack you myself to find out if you were an enemy or not."

I blinked, then scowled. "I hate you." I stated, before I collapsed.

I awoke to the smell of meat cooking, as well as my head throbbing.

"Ow." I grumbled, a hand on my head.

"So your awake now?" Someone asked. I rolled over slowly, facing Kenny.

I moaned. He chuckled.

"Ah. I will take that as a yes." He replied, then stood moving to rummage through his pack. He pulled something out and tossed it to me.

I picked it up. Painkillers.

"Awesome."

Kenny had insisted that we got on the road as soon as I had taken painkillers, stating that they weren't dead and were highly likely to come back to finish the job.

I had to agree to the logic in getting as far away as possible.

So we had been walking for a while until my headache had died to a dull tempo, before I realised that there was something off with what had happened. Taking a sharp breath, I quickened my pace to catch up.

"Kenny? Can I ask you a question?" I started.

He glanced at me for a moment then grinned. "I believe that was two questions, right there. What's up?"

I gave a death glare to him, free of charge."Douche bag. Why didn't you sense the other ninja coming?"

He scratched his head. "I did, and was trying to get back to Konoha, but you were walking too slo-"

Thunk.

Kenny hit the ground, clutching his jewels. This time I did not feel better.

"It's called communication, D*mb*rs*! I could have moved faster if you had just told me what was going on!"

I stormed ahead, darkness covering my features.

After another hour of walking the Konoha walls were in sight, the Hokage monument only visible in silhouette, with the village in premature darkness as the sun set.

"Hey Kenny?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking... could I become a ninja? Of Konoha?" I asked, curious as to whether I should try to or not.

"Hm. Your a little older then recommended starting age... but maybe." He replied, his tone cautious.

"M'kay. Cool." I replied, thinking of possibilities, pro's and con's.

'Although I have to see if I'm alone or not...'

"Kotetsu, Izumo! How're ya?"Kenny yelled out, ten metres away from the gates.

"Good, Kensai-san. Good." The guy I recognized as Kotetsu replied, looking at me quizzically.

"Evening, Kensai-san, bring back your girlfriend?" Izumo asked, as Kenny and I spluttered.

"No! I only just met this guy! Erg!" I complained.

Kenny said nothing on the subject, face red as a tomato. "We need the civilian sign in book please."

Kotetsu cluttered around, knocking over large piles of papers stacked haphazardly on the portable desk. Kenny turned to Izumo.

"So Izumo-san, what is up with all the papers?"

Izumo sighed slightly. "Ah, the Hokage decided that we Chuunin should be able to handle a small amount of paperwork within a day, and still be able to properly maintain defence of the gate."

Kenny still had a look of horror on his face as he signed the ninja books.

"Miss, can you sign this book please?" Kotetsu asked me with a kind smile. I smiled in return, and picked up the pen.

"Will my name do? I haven't got a signature..." I asked.

"Sure will." Kotetsu replied.

Scribbling Kana Wasuki down, I stepped back, looking up at Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, can we get a move on?"

**Alternatapocalypse: Dun-dun-dah! The longest chapter to date! AND we arrive in Konoha!**

**Ana and Toni turn to you, turning on the puppy-dog pout. **

**"Review?"**


	11. Fall at the Ninja Academy

**In This Together**

**Chapter 11- Fall at the Ninja Academy**

**Antonia/ Amiko**

**Review**

**I felt my anger surge as well as something else. I jerked as sudden pain flared down my back, causing me to fall to my knees. **

**"Argh..." I moaned, blackness starting to envelope my vision. The last thing I saw was someone falling to their knees and reach out to catch me.**

**Current Chapter**

I knew I wasn't awake, but I wasn't dreaming either.

They said that my body had shut down, as to allow my mind to sort all the information that had been forcibly locked away. I just knew that I remembered. Scenes that just felt... right, fell into place; the puzzle solved.

_~Flashback~_

_"What do you wish to fight for Miko-chan?" An older girl said, although she looked sickly. She lay in a bed, confined, Antonia realised. _

_"Yuuki, I want to fight to protect people like you do!" I heard myself say. The older girl chuckled, lifting her head to mess my hair._

_"Amiko, don't lose that will. That is what you fight for, why you learn to fight." I tilted my head in confusion. _

_"I fight, and learn to fight for my will?" I asked, as she nodded._

_"You learn to fight... and continue to get strong... in order to protect others so that they may become strong... and protect the ones that they... care about." She croaked her voice weakening more and more. The machine that hooked her up started wailing and beeping, a horrible high pitched noise. _

_"Promise me... imouto-chan..." She asked as other faceless people came in, pulling me off and away from Yuuki. _

_"I promise Yuuki-neesan! I promise! Don't go Yuuki-neesan!" I screamed as I was finally hoisted through the door, the door slamming shut with a finally bang._

_~Flashback End~_

I sat up, my breathing erratic.

Refusing to think about my past and future, I got dressed. Tying up my annoyingly straggly hair, I walked out the door and down the hallway, before I realised I had no idea where I was going.

Sighing, I started knocking on every door of the... place? I really need to stop going unconscious and waking up in places I don't know.

Giving up at the sixth door, I braced my hands on my hips and sucked in a large breath.

"RICO! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

I waited momentarily and Rico popped his head out of one of the doors I had already knocked on. "Heya, Miko-chan! Gimme a sec and I'll be right with you." With that his head disappeared and the door closed, as I took a big calming breath in order to regain control on my temper.

When Rico emerged, he was clothed in shinobi gear; a half-opened gray strap jacket with folded sleeves, a fishnet shirt and black shinobi pants with white bandage wraps halfway up his shins.

"You wanted something Amiko-san?" he asked, tilting his head in an almost adorable way.

"A-ah, I wanted to ask if I would be allowed to learn to be a ninja?" I inquired. He was nodding his head before I had finished speaking.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to? I mean, you are a Raikiri, no one would dare to say that a Raikiri can't be a ninja!"

This obviously settled the matter for Rico, but he was forgetting something.

"Um... Rico..." I started. "Uh, how can I be a ninja without, you know... being enrolled in Ninja Prep?" His eyes widened.

"Oh Kami, how did I forget? Come on! We gotta go hand in your forms!" He exclaimed pulling me along.

We ended up running to 'Raikage Complex' as Rico called it, and then also running into his sister.

"Rico, shouldn't you be at Prep?" she asked, from behind the Raikage reception desk, still writing on whatever important document she was working on.

"Gotta hand in papers first!" He said, pulling me along. He stopped and shivered, turning to his sister.

"Onee-chan! Not my papers!"

I turned around and faced her, just to see the remains of a glare soften to a smile.

"Well have a nice day!" Sighing in relief, Rico tried to pull my already sore arm along with him. I pulled it away from him.

"Down Mr. Overeager Puppy! I can follow you. No more of this arm tugging business." He nodded and moved to the stairs, launching up them to the Raikage's Office.

"All looks in order, welcome to the Prep! Why don't you introduce yourself and we can get on with the lesson!" The teacher, my new teacher cried, obviously someone had a little too much caffeine this morning. Rachel made sure I knew what that was!

I assumed my 'cool, yet crisp' pose. I quickly thought about what I should say, and for some odd reason I had the want to say; 'Greetings, Earthlings. I have come to suck your brains out your nose with instruments that you can't hope to understand.' The second thing that came to mind after wrestling that particular monstrosity down was the Team Seven introductions.

"Name's Raikiri Amiko. I like my older sister Yuuki and dislike people who show no mercy to the innocent, and when someone over caffeinates the Twins. My dreams, well... I have many dreams. That doesn't mean I am going to tell you."

I looked around to see confused faces. I shrugged. Whatever they'll get used to it.

"Um.. Great! Take a seat Raikiri-san!" Casting my eyes around there was two seats. One on a single bench with a dark blonde haired girl in two severe braids, the other in between a guy with a skull cap and another with multiple piercings.

I sat down next to the girl. She looked at me for a second, appraising me. I lifted my chin and stared back until she extended her hand.

"Aiko Sanyu. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise."

"Now class! Chakra is the basic melding point of any jutsu and many of the more difficult ninja arts. Chakra is not needed for the Prep Style Taijutsu, but some other Taijutsu utilise chakra..."

And the learning begins.

**Altapocalypse: Reviewing helps get these things faster! Thank you to all those that alerted this story!**

**And I am sooo sorry! I thought I had actually posted this chapter already!**


	12. To the Hidden Leaf Village! Konoha Marke

**In This Together**

**Chapter 12- To The Hidden Leaf Village! Konoha Market Day!**

**Kadrienne**

**Review**

**"You k-killed Huuan-san." I stuttered.**

**"Ooooh? And what are you gonna do about it, girlie?" **

**I saw red and nothing else.**

**Current Chapter**

A throbbing pain in my head woke me. Groaning, I flicked my eyes open, instantly regretting it when an overabundance of bright, bright light pierced my eyes.

Lifting my hand to cover my eyes I jumped, seeing dried blood coating my hand and halfway up my arm.

What happened?

I sat up, blinking wearily at my surroundings. I was in the middle of _NOWHERE_!

Well, not nowhere, as such, but in the middle of a newly-ploughed field of rice. Looking out at the horizion, a large plume of vicious, dark black smoke issued from the east.

A fire?

A flash of memory; a kunai with an attached exploding note. A spark. Drawn out of the memories by a distant shout, I started to my feet.

"Have you seen her, Seishou?" He said as I crouched low and started to move. Slowly, trying to not disturb the long grass out of its sway, I moved, as the second voice replied, much closer.

"Not yet. We shoulda killed her when she got 'ere! How dare she kill him so viciously!"

I choked, did they really believe that I had killed Huuan-san? I moved faster, a mistake. A sudden hand snatched out and a loud yell alerted all within hearing range that I was found.

"Gotcha! I found the bitch!" He bellowed, pushing his dirty, unshaven face in my own. A villager?

"Ya gonna get it, ya stupid bitch! Huuan-sama was the only reason we didn't get our way with ya when ya arrived!"

Struggling sharply now, I wished for something, anything to defend myself with. Dragging me to the road that I was trying to find, he threw me to the ground. This was admittedly uncomfortable, but a much better place to escape from. I got up and twisted away from the punch that had been thrown at me by my captor. Running away from the town in stumbled as the villagers gained on me as I stumbled.

'What did I do? I wouldn't kill Huuan-san!' I thought as finally, what I thought was adrenalin flooded my veins and I gained a lead.

Soon, though my 'adrenalin' left me, exhausted after running for hours on end. Not knowing whether I was still being pursued, I climbed the tallest and most leafy tree and almost immediately slept.

I awoke, once again to unfamiliar surroundings and the baying of dogs. Glancing around, I was surprised I hadn't already fallen out of my tree. Still I tried to find a way to get away. Climbing down a little bit to get even with the stronger branch limbs, I steadied myself to jump across.

'Hey, I am in the Naruto world aren't I?'

Balling up my courage I jumped...

And I didn't, as I expected completely miss the branch falling short. No, instead I overshot the branch by THREE WHOLE TREES!

I suppose, at least I didn't fall all the way to the ground. That would have HURT. I only slammed stomach first into a branch and knocked the wind completely out of myself.

Go on. Laugh. I hate irony.

Once regaining my breath and deciding that I did not want to repeat that again, I put much, much less power into the jump, the power I would put into a leap across a small stream. Obliviously, I thought as I landed virtually perfectly on a branch, gravity must be lower in this world.

'Flying through the treetops is much easier than running the whole way,' I thought my mind wandering til the trees suddenly stopped and I crashed into the earth.

"Ow." I groaned, rubbing my face.

Standing up and finally noticing that I could no longer hear the baying of dogs, I concluded that I was well on my way. To where though?

'Konoha! Oh, hell yes! I will be there in no time!' I thought, doing a little victory dance. I was on my way.

I blew the stray piece of hair out of my face. This was sooo not fun. Two days into my travels, I was close to Konoha, but I had already gotten attacked by a waterfall, a bear, tree branches and the ground itself.

'I swear they attacked me.

On my life.' I added, seeing the opponent raise an eyebrow. My mental opponent stared, not fooled.

'... Okay fine. I may be stopped paying attention, and kinda ran off a waterfall. And possibly I had taken shelter in the bear's cave. The tree branches may or may not have swung back at me and pitched me to the ground after I pushed them out of my way. But it's not my fault!'

Interrupting my mental ranting at the imaginary figure was the very, very welcome sight of the gates of Konoha. 'Yay!' I mentally cheered. Or, judging by the looks sent to me, actually cheered. Meh. 'Stare, bitches! Stare!' I thought, glaring right back at them until someone ran into my back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't be mad!" I turned, only feeling slight annoyance at the figure, who, unlike me was crumpled up and on the ground. 'Wow.' I blinked. 'That has to be a first. I wasn't the person to get knocked over.'

Kneeling down to help the girl, for it had to be a girl with a pink yukata on, she started to giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" I asked, still gathering the cloths she had been carrying. She started her own gathering, replying, "Your observation was humourous."

"Huh? When did I say something?"

She glanced at me sharply. "You just said that it was a first to not be knocked over."

I blinked, "Oh! Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah?" She said, standing with what she had gathered up.

"Geeze, I can't believe that came out. Ignore that. Start over. Hi! My name is.. Kimiko! Nice to meet ya!"

She smiled, "Kinata Higashi. Nice to meet you too."

"So..." I started. "Where can I help you take these?"

She flustered for a while, but eventually relented and told me that there is a 'Konoha Market Day' stall that she runs for her boss back in Tanzaku-gai. She filled out the sign in papers, and turned to me.

"Your turn! All you do is write your name and land affiliation and sign!"

She held out a pen which I took with a smile. "Thanks, Kinata-chan."

Signing in, I wrote in born in Wave country, cause honestly, to this world that was where I was born.

After helping Kinata to her stall, I wandered around, searching for something I could recognise. The noise while not deafening, was loud. When the noise died down and with my stomach rumbling, I heard the blessed words and tone of a familiar person.

"Meh. I'm bored."

Spinning around, hair flying I spotted her and tackled... er, glomped.

"Boss-Lady-sama! It's you!"

Emily blinked. Then rubbed her eyes and blinked again.

"Kadi? Is that you?" I nodded.

"Oh my god!" She squealed.

Someone coughed for our attention. We whirled around, and I took in the figure. Black hair, pulled back into a low pony tail with a hitai-ate in its place, orange eyes and a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know each other, Kana-chan?"

Emily jumped. "This is Kenny! I'm ... kinda staying at his place." She looked at me sideways and stage whispered, "It's a mess."

"Hey! I know exactly where everything is, thank you!" He replied, arms crossed but with a friendly smile on his face. Emily leaned into my ear. "So what name are you using?" She hissed, and covered it up by saying, "and that's why you never trust a SINGLE thing he says."

I nodded and glomped her from behind. "Hai, Boss-Lady-sama!" I looked at Kenny. "Untrustworthy Kenny, I am Kimiko and you should avail yourself towards being trustworthy to the Boss-Lady!"

Kenny looked vaguely green, but nodded. "I shall do that, now, are you meeting here on purpose, or is it coincidence?"

I replied quickly with an on purpose, cause I wanna be a ninja, yeah!

Emily face palmed, groaning.

**I GOT A REVIEW! Thankyou sooo much, moreaticcandy! This chapter was posted because you reviewed!**

**And thank you to all who have fav/alerted this story.**

**P.S. If anyone can understand why Kenny went green, I will give you a cookie!**

**Please review, Alternateapocalypse.**


End file.
